1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to transferring computer files electronically from am location to another, and more particularly to electronic transfer of computer files directly between two or more computers or computing devices.
2. Background Information
Expedited delivery of documents has for generations been of great concern to people and of great importance to their business interests. Methods of effecting expedited document delivery have progressed to include same clay/next day physical delivery using international and domestic airways and roadways, as well as electronic delivery using interconnected networks of computers and telecommunications equipment, worldwide. Complex logistics systems have been erected by both government and commercial enterprises to effect relatively secure physical delivery of documents from the sender to the recipient. Examples include overnight express mail delivery offered by the U.S. Postal Service and express delivery service provided by private companies such as Federal Express, United Parcel Service, end DHL. Charges for delivery services rendered ere typically on fixed fee basis (per delivery), with payment made at the time the service is performed, or made via a pre arranged account with the service provider or a third party credit provider (e.g. VISA or Master Card).
The complexity of these systems and the physical resources mobilized to support the expedited transfer service are relatively costly, with the costs being passed on to the service user Extensive interconnected networks of computers and telecommunications equipped have been erected with the intent to lower the cost of communication, as well as to further expedite the transfer of information between sender and recipient. To an extent, the evolution from physical delivery to electronic delivery of documents has been successful as evidenced by the growth in the use of personal computers (PCs), the Internet and private intranets and extranets, albeit at the expense of the relative security of the document transfer. Examples of electronic transfer mechanisms in use across computer networks include electronic mail (e-mail) and file transfer protocol (FTP), both widely employed on the Internet. Examples of electronic transfer mechanisms in use across the public switched telephone network. (PSTN) include facsimile transmissions, as well as file transfers using modem's and various embodiments of computer programs enabling data communications between computers.
Hybrid systems are also employed to provide remote access to files stored on network servers. These hybrid systems typically employ specialized communications servers connected on a local area network and interconnected to a counterpart communications server on another local area network through a public network such as the Internet. Alternatively, a remote PC may be permitted to login to a communications server using a dial-up connection through file PSTN. Often referred to as “Virtual private networks” or VPNs, these hybrid systems typically employ encrypting techniques to create relatively secure data packets for transmission through client-server connections across public networks. An example of a VPN product is Alta Vista, a software product available from Digital Equipment Corporation.
The approaches, as embodied in the physical and the electronic document delivery systems in use today, exhibit a number of shortcomings. While being relatively secure, slower express mall and delivery services are more costly to the sender than more immediate delivery electronic alternatives. With electronic transfers across networks, a more immediate delivery of documents, data files, images, and drawings can be accomplished. However, these methods generally employ intermediary computers in the form of e-mail servers, FTP servers, or Web servers. These intermediary computers reduce the relative security and timeliness of the transfers effected because neither the sender nor the recipient controls the intermediary server. Moreover, the intermediary servers themselves require significant administration and usually require login procedures and passwords in an attempt to overcome security issues, albeit at the expense of user convenience and system complexity. Further, these intermediary computers represent concentrated points of possible failure, as well as communication “bottlenecks” that set capacity limits for the collective number and size of files transferred.
Examples of an approach employing e-mail servers are cc:Mail available from Lotus Development Company, and Microsoft Mall available from Microsoft Corporation. An example of a system employing FTP-servers and Web-servers for IP networks is Netscape Navigator available from Netscape Communications Corporation. Each of these systems requires intermediary computers that function as servers to store text messages or document files for later retrieval by the intended recipient. All of these systems require user login to a server and downloading of files. Thus, direct transfer of a specific file from a sending PC to a specific recipient at a receiving PC is not enabled by these systems, nor is the simultaneous exchange of files between multiple computers.
A variation of the e-mail concept is manifested in a recently introduced file transfer service called “e-Parcel” available over the Internet from Mitsubishi America. “e-Parcel” is a pay subscription service employing client-server connections through the Internet. A similar system called “NetDox” is available from NetDox, Inc. Both of these products employ client software to provide automatic login to a mediating server that forwards a transferred file to a registered recipient when the recipient logs in to the mediating server. E-mail addresses are used to create unique identifiers for each registered user for file routing and billing purposes. However direct transfer of a file from the sender to the recipient without login to the forwarding server is not possible in server-based mediated systems such as e-Parcel or NetDox. Another drawback of server-based systems is that they are capacity limited in terms of the number of file transmissions that can be processed simultaneously, and the magnitude of the files that can be collectively stored during any given time period. Server capacity must be increased proportionally, at significant cost, as the number of users and system use increases. Another limitation of store and forward (mediated transfer) servers is that concentrators of transmitted files represents a system-level point of failure that increases both security and reliability risks.
In any document delivery system, physical or electronic, a manageable method of obtaining payment for the services rendered to the user is a critical element for success. In physical delivery systems for expedited service, payments are often made for charges to a hilling account accumulated monthly, with the account numbers being recorded on an “airbill” that accompanies the document package. A record of the transaction must be captured, usually by a manual process, and entered into a computer accounting system. The United States Postal Service (USPS), as well as other national postal systems, have long offered mechanical postage meters for placing “metered stamps” on envelopes to be sent through the mail. These mechanical postage meters must be taken by the user to a “post office” to be reset. This enables a postal service to capture payment for future services to be delivered.
A variation of the traditional postal meter is a newer technology electronic postage meter offered by Pitney Bowes, Inc., called “PERSONAL POST OFFICE”®. The electronic postage meter can be reset over telephone lines with charges made to a Pitney Bowes “POSTAGE BY PHONE”® account. Pitney Bowes also offers a “Post Office for the PC” product that enables “metered” post marks to be printed onto envelopes using a personal computer printer. A peripheral device attached to the personal computer serves as the postage repository, with postage downloaded via modem over telephone lines.
Payment for the service provided by e-Parcel is via a prearranged fiat rate monthly charge, with the charge being determined upon registration based upon projected use and transmission file size. An alternative payment plan, pay upon transfer service, has been advertised and charges a fee for each file sect through an e-Parcel server. Payment for the service provided by NetDox, Inc. is via NetDox server software licenses.
United Parcel Service, Inc. (UPS) has announced a mediated electronic document file delivery service based upon the NetDox product, and also based on another store and forward server based product called “Posta” available from Tumbleweed Software, Inc. The UPS system is represented to be an electronic document delivery service far which the user establishes a billing account that will be charged for each document file sent through the UPS servers.
Facsimile transmissions across the PSTN, compliant with CCIPP Group 3 facsimile standards, are relatively direct, immediate, and secure from third party interception. However, facsimile transmissions can pose a multitude of transmission management and processing problems for both the sender and recipient. For facsimile transmissions, the “service providers” are the local and long distance telephone companies that charge for the connect time required to send a fax.
Examples of devices using CCITT Group 3 facsimile transmission standards are widely deployed fax machines available from a multitude of manufacturers, such as Hewlett Packard Corporation and Panasonic Corporation. Additional examples of devices employing the Group 3 facsimile standard are the widely deployed PC fax modems available from manufacturers such as US Robotics Corporation. Both fax machines and fax modems communicate over the PSTN. An emerging technology is transmission of fax images over the Internet. While fax devices enable direct transmission of a specific document image from a sender to a specific recipient, the transmissions are not in the original file format of the document transmitted and typically suffer degraded visual quality. PC fax transmissions result in very large file sizes driving requirements for large storage capacity.
Unlike facsimile image transmissions, electronic file transfers across networks or through the PSTN using modems can render document files to the recipient in native format, whether text, graphics, drawings, video, or sound. Such files may contain large format drawings or large page count documents. Unlike e-mail with attachment files, electronic file transfers generally do not suffer problems with unpredictable delivery, third party mall server security, nor attachment file encoding compatibility. However, mediated file transfer using client/server communication across wide area networks typically requires login to a network server, and can pose security risks when access is permitted for remote users or an organizationally unrelated third party.
File transfers through the PSTN using modems and the prior communication architectures with accompanying computer programs usually require user attendance to effect the transfer between PCs. Alternatively, remote control of one PC from another PC with attendant security risks is allowed. Thus, all of the mechanisms in the prior art for effecting electronic file transfer, whether across the Internet, private intranets or extranets, or through the PSTN, require a multitude of process steps and a significant degree of user training.
An example of an approach designed to provide user access to document files across a network is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,634,057. This patent describes groupware, in which multiple users logged on to a network can interactively collaborate regarding various aspects of documents such as form and content. Typically, groupware suffers from its own complexity of use and does not enable direct transmission of a specific file from one PC to another PC, or a simultaneous exchange with multiple PCs.
Another example of an approach accomplishing file transfers directly from a sending PC to a receiving PC through the PSTN, and in some instances through the Internet, is a class of products described as “remoteware”. Within this category, specific products such as “pcAnywhere” available from Symantec Corporation, enable a user to login from one computer to another computer and effectively take control of the operation and stored files of the computer onto which login was accomplished. However, direct transfer of files without the third party security risk of login and control is not provided. Additionally, products, such as “DynaComm”. available from FutureSoft Engineering, Inc., are designed to provide dial-up terminal access to servers and mainframe computers across the PSTN. Such products are also typically capable of direct PC to PC transfer of files, provided a PC operator is available and ready at both the sending and receiving PC to setup the parameters and conditions under which the transfer will be made.
Another example of an approach that enables transmission of a single file from one PC to another PC interconnected to a Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (TCP/IP) network is a demonstration computer program called “Wormhole” available over the Internet from Microsoft Corporation. The purpose of this freeware computer program is to demonstrate how a socket data structure functions under the Microsoft Windows operating system. This demonstration program is capable of sending only one file to only one PC at a manually entered IP address. No restrictions can be placed on when or where files can be transmitted, nor from whom they are received. Simultaneous exchange of files with more than one PC is not enabled nor suggested. Furthermore, no PSTN communication and no error checking or verification of the file transfer is provided. Moreover, no indication of where files originate from is provided. In addition, no communication or file controls are enabled. Also, it is not possible to request a file from a PC operating the Wormhole computer program, nor is any form of file transport security provided.
Another example of an approach that enables direct PC to PC communication through the PSTN, developed by the current applicant, is the AEGIS Document Imaging System (ADIS). In ADIS, document management and communication functions are integrated to provide a system for creating a virtual PC network interconnected through the PSTN. In addition to imaging capable PC equipment, ADIS requires specific communication hardware (e.g., SatisFAXtion 400 fax modem developed by Intel Corporation, available from Pure Data, Ltd., Ontario, Canada), and uses a file transfer mechanism built into the SatisFAXtion board controlled by the ADIS computer program. No capability for direct file transfer across the PSTN using widely deployed standard Hayes compatible data modems, or across a TCP/IP network, is included in ADIS. Moreover, file requests can be made from one ADIS station by another ADIS station, but file requests can not be restricted to a specific station.
Another drawback of these conventional systems is that polling of a remote computer, when such capability is present, occurs serially. Thus, a long time is required to receive many files from many different destinations, particularly if one of the destinations is busy, causing the polling computer to repeatedly attempt to contact me destination before ultimately timing out.
Another example of a known file transfer system is DropChute+, available from Hilgraeve, Inc. of Monroe Mich. Drop Chute+ utilises a single port, thus limiting communication to one other computer at one time. DropChute+ cannot communicate simultaneously (transfer files in parallel) with one or more other computers. Moreover, with DropChute+ all transfers and commands take place on a single port, if more than one event is to occur, all events are multiplexed through the single port. Furthermore, it a user wants to send a file to a group of destinations, there is simply no way to do it under DropChute+.
Thus, there is a need for a system to provide immediate and secure assured delivery of documents from sender to recipient which retains the positive aspects of the prior art, but does not suffer from its shortcomings.